<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Teacher Gives You a Chance To Pass Her Class by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324443">Sexy Teacher Gives You a Chance To Pass Her Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom to FSub [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Adults, Classroom, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Detention, Doggystyle Over The Teacher's Desk, F/M, Hottest Teacher In The School, MILF, Teacher/Student, fdom to fsub, gwa, hard sex, script offer, sloppy blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at detention (again) and your math teacher has had enough. You are constantly causing trouble and your misbehaviour in her class is starting to really annoy her. She wants to give you one last chance though. You failed the whole past semester already so she doesn't see how you can catch up now, but she will let you pass her class and give you good grades, if you become her personal pet. A pet that takes care of her sexual needs, few times a day. It shouldn't be a problem though, right? Fucking the hottest teacher in your school that everyone wants? The youngest and the baddest milf?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom to FSub [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Teacher Gives You a Chance To Pass Her Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my head, I pictured the teacher sounding confident or bossy even, as if she's got the last word for everything. The character is proud of who she is and knows what she wants. I don't mind if you a take a different approach though, it's up to you :)</p>
<p>The sfx in [] parts is optional, but I think the sfx would make the audio a little better.</p>
<p>Any changes to the script are welcome.</p>
<p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Class door open &amp; shut SFX]</p>
<p>[High heels clicking SFX as the teacher walks to her desk]</p>
<p>[She stopped and dropped some heavy book/s on the desk]</p>
<p>[Sigh] It's you again.</p>
<p>What did you do this time, huh?</p>
<p>You don't know? Are you sure?</p>
<p>Listen, I'm tired of your bullshit alright? And first off, get your ass up when I'm talking to you.</p>
<p>What? Oh, I think I'll speak however I want sir. This is my class, incase you forgot.</p>
<p>No, you can't do the same.</p>
<p>Not fair? Well, guess what, life is not fair.</p>
<p>No no, listen, listen, I don't want to argue with you right now kid. I gave you a chance to explain yourself, but now *I'll* talk.</p>
<p>[Sound of a chair being pulled as she takes a seat]</p>
<p>[Sigh] Look, you're not a child anymore, aight? You're an adult.</p>
<p>I understand, you're still a teenager. You just turned eighteen like what, few months ago? I get it, you're technically still growing up.</p>
<p>You still wanna have fun, be a goofball and impress your friends, I get it. I been there too, believe or not.</p>
<p>But guess what? Society doesn't care about none of that. In society's eyes you're a fully grown up adult, who should be taking care of his own business already. </p>
<p>So let me ask you a question; what will you do if you get kicked out from the school?</p>
<p>Are you going to work at a job that barely pay the bills? Or are you going to be at your parent's house and continue wasting your time doing useless things for god knows how much longer?</p>
<p>What are you gonna do if your parents die tomorrow and you have no job? Are you going to be homeless?</p>
<p>Anything can happen these days.. a car crash, a terrorist attack, anything. We hear about stuff like this every single day on the news.</p>
<p>I'm not saying any of this *will* happen, but those are the questions you just *have* to ask yourself in your current situation.</p>
<p>Life is not a video game, you don't have a reset option or multiple lives. You only have one and it's up to you how you wanna live it.</p>
<p>It's time to wake up and start actually thinking about the future a little bit and stop expecting that everything you want will just easily come to you in time like this [Finger snap] cause believe me, it won't.</p>
<p>You will have to work for it, just like you will have to work to pass my class.</p>
<p>And I don't want you to fail. I know it may seem like it, but I really don't.</p>
<p>You might be annoying and arrogant at times, but at the end of the day, everyone deserves a chance, right?</p>
<p>Plus, just the fact that you listened to me all this time and kept quiet like I told you to, shows me that you're probably not a lost case.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
<p>I'm actually quite positive that we can still fix your issues before it's too late.</p>
<p>But before I even explain what you can do.. are you even interested? Do you want to pass my class? Or do you just wanna give up?</p>
<p>You do want to pass my class, okay, that's good to hear.</p>
<p>Now look.. this is math. You have failed a whole semester already and you have way too much to catch up now.</p>
<p>There's no way you're going to keep up with the informations in this semester, if you don't know anything from the past semester.</p>
<p>In math, a lot of things are connected to eachother and coming from different, previously learned stuff, as it gets more and more advanced and complicated.</p>
<p>A lot of the new stuff will just look like a mess to you.</p>
<p>I'm not saying you *can't* learn the most important stuff now and pass the tests, but you know, I have my doubts.</p>
<p>So what are you supposed to do? Well, you're not exactly *supposed to*, but you *can* do something different.</p>
<p>Something for me.</p>
<p>It's not school related, and it should be something I'd expect a boy your age to be atleast decent at.</p>
<p>Confused? Don't worry, I'll explain in a minute. But first of all.. tell me, do you find me attractive?</p>
<p>Don't think about why I'm asking, just answer.</p>
<p>No, this is not a stupid "teacher trick" or anything, I just wanna know.</p>
<p>Just tell me. Am I sexy to you?</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>Come on, what's the matter? You are always the one to not give a fuck in my class.. where's the attitude now, huh?</p>
<p>Perhaps you're just afraid to hear what I think about you afterwards, hm?</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Come on, it's a quick yes or no.. do I look good?</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>There you go, was it really that hard?</p>
<p>To be honest, I already knew I was, because I hear the students talking as I walk by. They think I never do, but my ears are always wide open.</p>
<p>Sometimes I purposely choose a certain path, just to see how every guy freezes, to take a look at me and whisper something to their friends.</p>
<p>Whether it's comments about my outfit, hair, or shape, it *always* makes my day a hundred times better.</p>
<p>I don't mind even the little nastier comments like.. talking about wanting to fuck me from behind and whatnot, it's still great to hear.</p>
<p>For a woman like me, it's important to hear those things from time to time, you know?</p>
<p>But anyways, heh my bad, I went on a little rant there..</p>
<p>The point is that I know. I know I'm the hottest teacher in the school.</p>
<p>Mmm.. the youngest and the baddest milf that everyone wants to smash..</p>
<p>But I just wanted to check if you're just as confident when it comes to talking to women, or if you're just a poser in the class..</p>
<p>And unfortunally, it looks like you are infact, just a poser.</p>
<p>A cute one though.. and that's the only reason why I'll let you slide with that.</p>
<p>You know I have to admit, as much as I like for a man to be confident and dominant, I kinda like nervous and inexperienced guys too sometimes.</p>
<p>It's a nice switch and it's usually fun to challenge myself and see if I can make them comfortable or teach them something.</p>
<p>With you though.. it will be a little different. I want to stress the living hell out of you.</p>
<p>Because you know, there needs to be atleast *some* kind of punishment for your awful, *awful* behavior in my class.</p>
<p>And I won't help you relax, I will just command you.. to do things.. for my own pleasure.</p>
<p>I'll watch you struggle, as you're trying to impress me. And impressing me is not an easy task, let me tell you that.</p>
<p>Hm? What's that?</p>
<p>Oh you don't know what I'm talking about? Heh.. maybe math is not the only thing you're absolutely horrible at..</p>
<p>After all that sex talk, you still haven't guessed where I'm going with it?</p>
<p>I thought it was quite obvious.. since I already said you won't be able to catch up with this semester's material..</p>
<p>I'm talking about you getting on your knees.. </p>
<p>Crawling over to me.. </p>
<p>Right under my desk.. </p>
<p>Between my beautiful legs.. </p>
<p>And getting me off with your wet tongue..</p>
<p>As a start.</p>
<p>If you want to pass my class and not get kicked out of the school that is..</p>
<p>Surprised? What did you think I meant when I said you could do something "different" earlier then?</p>
<p>Am I serious? Of course I am, what do you think?</p>
<p>Trust me, I've never been more serious than I am right now.</p>
<p>Why I want you to do those things? Because I want it.. I've been working all day and I want to cum. Simple as that.</p>
<p>Plus, don't tell your naughty classmates but.. I'm a little bit of a nympho. </p>
<p>I need to cum every few hours or I'm going crazy and.. having someone handy to work that pussy for me everyday would be great.</p>
<p>And you look great so I *definitely* wouldn't mind your daily and hourly services..</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>So what do you say, huh? Do you want to become my pet?</p>
<p>In exchange for good grades of course..</p>
<p>Oh yea, I can get you good grades with no problem. It's easy to manipulate those papers.</p>
<p>And if you don't believe me.. just think about how all of the dumbest girls in our school never got into any trouble and passed the classes with no problem.</p>
<p>Do you really think they sit at home and study for hours? Instead of spending hours in the bathroom, getting ready for a party?</p>
<p>I've myself caught a few of them, sucking off a teacher's dick in the toilet.</p>
<p>You can do the same. You can suck and lick my pussy.</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>Come on.. make a decision already..</p>
<p>You know the detention time is limited in our school right? You have only about.. let me see..</p>
<p>Oh no, only 15 minutes left..</p>
<p>[Tsk Tsk Tsk]</p>
<p>What? Is there something else you can do to pass my class other than getting me off? Of course not.</p>
<p>*Because* I'm Fucking. Horny. That's why.</p>
<p>Oh stop whining, do you know how many studs would die to have the chance I'm giving you? </p>
<p>Not only would they be eating my pussy like a good little puppy, but they would even kiss my legs, thighs, neck and much more, just to hear me purr in their ear and make me proud.</p>
<p>They would *love* to just touch me.. you get to lick me and you're complaining?</p>
<p>What's that?</p>
<p>Oh..</p>
<p>So you really are nervous huh..</p>
<p>[Sigh] Alright, I promise I won't judge you so hard, just come here already..</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>You know there's not much time left right?</p>
<p>Come on, get down on your knees, I'll guide you..</p>
<p>No, nobody will walk in on us- actually, hold on..</p>
<p>[Heels clicking sound as she walks to the class door]</p>
<p>[Door lock]</p>
<p>There, I locked the door.</p>
<p>[Heels clicking sound again as she comes back to her desk chair]</p>
<p>Alright, now that I'm back on this chair.. let me put my one leg up on the desk..</p>
<p>Just like this.. look, can you see my panties under this short skirt now?</p>
<p>It will be easy, I'll just pull my panties to the side a little bit and you can just go right in with your tongue.</p>
<p>Look..</p>
<p>[Sound of panties being pulled to the side]</p>
<p>Look how pretty and wet my pussy is..</p>
<p>The pussy that all your friends want so badly..</p>
<p>[Some wet sound and a moan as she touches herself]</p>
<p>You can't tell me you don't want to just.. [moan] taste it.. or even just put your hands and fingers on it.</p>
<p>Come on, I'm so fucking horny right now..</p>
<p>[Moan] Please? Forget about the school issues even, fuck that..</p>
<p>Forget I'm your teacher..</p>
<p>Just look at me as the hot milf from your wet dreams.. and let's have some fun..</p>
<p>Yes, I promise, I promise I'll be gentle with you..</p>
<p>Come on..</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>Mmm.. that's it.. right on your knees.. finally..</p>
<p>Now crawl over to me..</p>
<p>Closer..</p>
<p>Closer big boy, closer..</p>
<p>Juuust a liiiitle bit more..</p>
<p>Mmm there you go.. hello.. [Giggle]</p>
<p>Or no. Get under the desk like I said I wanted you earlier.</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>Oh yes.. that's how I want you..</p>
<p>That's *exactly* where I want my new pet to kneel..</p>
<p>Just be careful with the cables and stuff.. I don't want to have to get a new computer setup, I like this one so far.</p>
<p>Okay.. my legs are spred for you and I have my panties pulled to the side.. I don't have to tell you what to do now, do I?</p>
<p>Get to work pet..</p>
<p>[Gently smacking on her pussy lips with her hand]</p>
<p>Right here, stick out your pretty tongue for me and taste me.</p>
<p>[Purr/moan] That's what I'm talking about, there you go pet..</p>
<p>[Giggle] You don't mind me calling you my pet all the time, right?</p>
<p>Mmm.. of course you don't.. you don't have a say here anyways young boy..</p>
<p>You just listen and obey.. that will be your new job and hobby from now on..</p>
<p>Right? [Giggle]</p>
<p>[Continue moaning for a little bit]</p>
<p>[Stop moaning] Wait, stop.</p>
<p>I want you to look up at me from down there too..</p>
<p>Yea, like that.. I wanna see those beautiful eyes as you're eating me out..</p>
<p>[She starts moaning softly]</p>
<p>Oh yea.. that's good..</p>
<p>Keep looking at me.. keep looking at me like that yes..</p>
<p>That's a good boy..</p>
<p>Good puppy..</p>
<p>Your tongue feels so good..</p>
<p>You don't mind me running my fingers through your soft hair, do you?</p>
<p>[Continue moaning softly for a little bit]</p>
<p>Mmm.. so far so good pet..</p>
<p>Keep going and you may just make me cum..</p>
<p>[Continue moaning, a little more intensively now]</p>
<p>Oh wow, yea.. pull on those pussy lips..</p>
<p>Suck that pussy for me..</p>
<p>Mmm.. fuck, that right there feels *really* good..</p>
<p>[Continue moaning, even more intensively for a little bit]</p>
<p>Oh don't stop, keep working with that tongue until I squirt cum all over that pretty red face of yours..</p>
<p>[Continue moaning intensively for a little bit]</p>
<p>Oh yes I'm gonna cum for you so hard.. I'm cumming!</p>
<p>[Shaky Orgasm]</p>
<p>Fuck.. [Giggle]</p>
<p>That was good.. very good actually..</p>
<p>[Few very gentle face slaps, as if she's proud] Good job pet..</p>
<p>Good job..</p>
<p>Mmm.. now get up.</p>
<p>No we aren't done? [Laugh]</p>
<p>We haven't even started yet..</p>
<p>That was just foreplay..</p>
<p>Now I want your dick.</p>
<p>Shh.. sh sh sh.. no complaining..</p>
<p>Come on, move faster. We have only about 10 minutes left now.</p>
<p>Replace me on this chair.</p>
<p>Yes, I allow you to sit on it.</p>
<p>Good.. now let *me* get on my knees for you..</p>
<p>Take your dick out for me..</p>
<p>Oh my god, is this your first time for real or something?</p>
<p>Why? Cause your hands are shaking like you have parkinson's..</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong it's adorable but jeez.. I only want to taste your cock..</p>
<p>It's not a big deal..</p>
<p>Just whip it out..</p>
<p>[Pause]</p>
<p>There you go..</p>
<p>Mmm.. that's a really nice cock..</p>
<p>Looks yummy..</p>
<p>Hm.. maybe I'll just have a lick first..</p>
<p>[A long, wet lick]</p>
<p>Actually.. maybe I'll take a few..</p>
<p>[Few long licks]</p>
<p>Look, I covered your shaft in my saliva..</p>
<p>You want more of it, don't you..</p>
<p>Just be honest, nobody's watching..</p>
<p>Heh.. I knew it..</p>
<p>You secretly have a little crush on me just like all the other students huh?</p>
<p>Mmm.. since you pleased me earlier.. I suppose I can please you for a little bit.. and deliver my special blowjob technique..</p>
<p>A technique that I use only on my boyfriends.. that I'm in love with..</p>
<p>An extra sloppy, spit drooling blowjob..</p>
<p>You want it?</p>
<p>Heh, I love how your cock just got harder than a rock, right infront of me..</p>
<p>It's gonna make it even better to suck..</p>
<p>I'm already licking my lips..</p>
<p>I like to think of a cock as a candy or lolipop..</p>
<p>And yours just looks like the sweetest one..</p>
<p>[Wet mouth sounds, licking lips and drooling but no blowjob yet]</p>
<p>I have a strong feeling you're gonna pass this class with no problem.. [Giggle]</p>
<p>Got me drooling and all..</p>
<p>Can I have it please?</p>
<p>Wait, what am I saying..</p>
<p>Give it to me..</p>
<p>[She starts blowjob, slowly and not sloppy at first, just a gentle suction]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop]</p>
<p>Ah.. your head tastes like it's made of sugar..</p>
<p>I want more..</p>
<p>[Continue gentle blowjob for a little bit, with mouthful moaning as she's loving the taste]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop]</p>
<p>Fuck.. enough of the tease, I want to swallow this thing.</p>
<p>[Sloppy blowjob with a faster pace and mouthful moans for a little bit]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop]</p>
<p>Let's see those balls too..</p>
<p>[Licking/sucking on balls]</p>
<p>Mmm.. we're gonna get all of that cum from these two.. all of it..</p>
<p>[Continue licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]</p>
<p>I hope you're not close yet though, are you?</p>
<p>Cause I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck the shit out of me in a second..</p>
<p>So don't cum, got it?</p>
<p>[Continue sloppy blowjob for a little bit]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop]</p>
<p>Alright, get up.</p>
<p>Come on, we have about 5 minutes left now, move quicker.</p>
<p>Here, I'll bend over on this desk and lift my skirt up.</p>
<p>Like this, see?</p>
<p>[Spank ass] Come here and fuck me doggystyle.</p>
<p>Come on, stick it in big boy, show me what you're made of.</p>
<p>Show me that you're worth my time and ultimately convince me to let you pass my class.</p>
<p>Do it!</p>
<p>[A little moan escapes her mouth as he enters]</p>
<p>Yea, that's it.. shove your whole dick into me doe, I'm tired of waiting..</p>
<p>[A shocked loud moan as the whole cock is unexpectly shoved inside]</p>
<p>*FUCK YES THAT'S IT*</p>
<p>Now fuck me, come on, do it!</p>
<p>Thrust in and out of me!</p>
<p>[Sex starts, she's moaning]</p>
<p>Really? That's all you got? Fuck me harder!</p>
<p>[Continue harder sex, she's moaning quite intensively, could add skin-skin sex sfx or desk/table movement sfx]</p>
<p>Harder goddamnit, I'm not one of those little eighteens in your class, my pussy can take a harder beating..</p>
<p>[Continue now even harder sex, moaning really intensively, fast skin-skin sex sfx or desk/table movement sfx]</p>
<p>Yes, that's what I'm talking about!</p>
<p>No, nobody will hear us, stop worrying about everything..</p>
<p>Honestly, I don't even care if someone hears us..</p>
<p>They won't do shit..</p>
<p>Just focus on me and fucking fuck me..</p>
<p>[Continue hard sex, intense moaning and fast skin-skin sex sfx or desk/table movement sfx for about 30 seconds, with optional dirty talking]</p>
<p>Oh yes, I can feel it, you're getting closer aren't you..</p>
<p>I'm getting closer too, so let's try to cum together..</p>
<p>Don't stop pounding my pussy, just keep thrusting in and out of me as fast and as hard as you can until you cum deep inside of me..</p>
<p>Yes, I want your load deep inside of my wet cunt..</p>
<p>No, I won't get pregnant, stop thinking and just keep doing me..</p>
<p>[Continue fucking for another 30 seconds, getting closer and closer to orgasm]</p>
<p>Here it comes, here it comes, I'm so close baby! Are you going to cum too?</p>
<p>Don't hold back, just do it! Let's cum together on 1!</p>
<p>2!</p>
<p>[A short pause on counting]</p>
<p>3! Do it now! Cum in me!</p>
<p>[Orgasm]</p>
<p>[Stop fucking sounds and just cooling off after orgasm for a little bit, catching a breath]</p>
<p>Mmm.. I feel so much cum deep inside of me..</p>
<p>[A long moan/purr]</p>
<p>Hold on, lay on the floor.</p>
<p>Right there.. now let me stand above you and..</p>
<p>[Moan]</p>
<p>Push that cum right out of me on your cock..</p>
<p>[Moan]</p>
<p>Yea.. just a little more..</p>
<p>[Moan]</p>
<p>Fuck that's so sexy..</p>
<p>Now let me suck your cock clean..</p>
<p>[Sucking cock clean for a little bit]</p>
<p>[Mouth pop]</p>
<p>Mmm.. so tasty..</p>
<p>I swallowed everything too, look..</p>
<p>["aaa" sound as she sticks her tongue to show]</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>That was fun..</p>
<p>Now remember, just because you fucked me.. doesn't mean I'm your friend now or anything, got it?</p>
<p>In my class I want you to behave aight?</p>
<p>Outside of my class we can fool around all we want.. but in the class, you're just a regular student to me. Remember that.</p>
<p>If you can keep our secret, be my good pet and do everything I say.. I will get you good grades..</p>
<p>If you don't.. I will get you kicked out, understand?</p>
<p>Understand?</p>
<p>Okay, good..</p>
<p>Now pull your pants back on and you're free to go..</p>
<p>Tomorrow however.. I'll need you more than just one time..</p>
<p>Not that it's a problem though, right?</p>
<p>[Giggle]</p>
<p>Good boy..</p>
<p>[Blow a kiss]</p>
<p>See you tomorrow then..</p>
<p>[High heels clicking sfx as she walks off]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>